Don't Go Again
by boruru
Summary: (AU) Ketika kenyataan tak sesuai harapan, apa yang harus kalian lakukan? Haruskah kalian lari dari kenyataan atau menghadapi kenyataan tersebut? Tapi semua itu hanya Tuhan yang tau. Dan biarkanlah scenario Tuhan yang sudah Ia buat dengan begitu rapinya berjalan dengan semestinya. Andai takdir dapat diubah...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto U - Hinata H**

 **Drama - Hurt/Comfort**

 **AU, OOC, Typos Maybe(?), Mainstream, dll.**

 **Rate T**

 _Andai takdir dapat diubah..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Menatap malas pada tumpukan dokumen yang ada dihadapanku saat ini. Seharusnya semua dokumen ini sudah beres kalau saja kemarin aku masuk kerja. Bukannya aku malas untuk datang ke kantor tapi kondisiku yang memaksaku untuk tidak datang ke kantor.

Aku menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan melanjutkan untuk membaca dan menandatangani dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

Sudah hampir 3 tahun lamanya aku duduk diruangan ini sebagai seorang direktur di salah satu kantor ayahku ini. Seharusnya jabatan ini di miliki oleh kakakku tapi dia malah mengambil alih perusahan Tou-san yang berada di Amerika. Sebenarnya alasan aku bisa berada di jabatan ini karena aku memang tidak memiliki pekerjaan, dan hanya menghabiskan waktuku dirumah mengurus rumah dan lelaki kesayanganku. Jadi Tou-san memberikan jabatan ini padaku. Itu juga karena memang aku lulusan Bisnis dan Manajemen.

Akhirnya dokumen ini berkurang, walau belum selesai semua, setidaknya pekerjaanku berkurang. Aku menghentikan pekerjaanku sebentar dan memandangi foto yang berdiri di meja kerjaku, aku tersenyum melihatnya. Disana terdapat diriku bersama lelaki pirang kesayanganku, tiba tiba aku rindu padanya, dan juga aku teringat kenangan kelamku.

 ***tok***

 ***tok***

"Hinata- _sama_ , sebentar lagi rapat akan segera dimulai"

"Ya, saya akan kesana sekarang. _Arigatou_ "

...

Namaku Hinata Hyuga, putri dari Hyuga Hiasi, anak ke-2 dari 3 bersaudara. Seorang direktur di perusahaan ayahku. Disamping seorang direktur aku juga memiliki toko kecil dekat rumah yang menjual berbagai macam dessert yang tentu manis. Karena memang hobiku membuat makanan manis maka dari itu aku membuka toko kecil tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir pukul 16:00 sebaiknya aku segera pulang, ku yakin dia pasti sudah menungguku dirumah ditambah aku juga memang merindukannya.

Jalanan sore seperti ini memang selalu ramai, karena memang ini jam ideal pulang kantor. Walau tidak seramai jalanan malam minggu tapi ini cukup menyita waktuku yang seharusnya sebentar lagi sudah sampai dirumah.

 ***drrrt***

 ***drrrt***

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

"..."

"Ya, aku masih dijalan. Kali ini jalanan lebih ramai dari biasanya. Bisakah kau tunggu sebentar lagi?"

"..."

"Baiklah akan aku usahakan"

Aku membunyikan klakson mobilku lagi, padahal aku tinggal mengambil jalan ke kiri menuju jalan ke perumahan tempatku tinggal, tetapi mobil didepanku ini tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kalau aku mengambil jakan ke kanan pasti akan dipergoki polisi. Apa mobil didepanku ini mogok, atau pengendaranya yang tidak mendengarku. Ada niatan untuk turun dan bertanya, tapi ku urungkan niatku karena hujam mulai turum dan aku tidak membawa payung. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya mobil itu jalan lagi.

.

.

.

" _Gomenne_ , aku pulang terlambat" ucapku pelan dengan menundukan kapalaku. Karena memang ini sudah lewat dari jam pulangku kalau tidak lembur.

"Ya..ya.. Tak apa, tapi sekarang dia sudah tidur" jawabnya.

Aku menghela nafasku. " _Arigatou_ , ini pesananmu. Maaf karena aku selalu merepotkanmu"

"Tak apa, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. _Arigatou_ Hinata" Ucapnya setelah membawa pesananya dan segera pergi dari rumahku.

Aku pun segera naik ke lantai 2 untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku, karena hari ini pekerjaanku cukup banyak.

Kubuka perlahan pintu kamar, Karena aku takut dia terbangun karena kehadiranku. Wajah tidurnya yang damai seakan punya sisi ajaib yang membuat rasa lelahku sedikit menghilang.

 _"Oyasuminasai"_ ucapku sambil mengecup sayang dahinya. Setelah itu aku pun keluar untuk membersihkan badanku yang sudah tidak terasa enak ini.

Setelah selesai membersihkan badan, aku tak langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Aku duduk di meja makan sendirian ya sendirian dengan segelas teh hangat. Tapi tiba-tiba mataku memberat dan aku langsung memejamkan mataku yang lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

Membuka mataku paksa karena aku merasa ini sudah waktuku untuk bangun. Sejak kecil aku memang di didik untuk disiplin dan mandiri agar saat sudah dewasa aku tidak merepotkan siapapun, tapi nyatanya sekarang aku malah sering menyusahkan orang lain walau sifat itu telah tertanam didalam diriku.

Aku baru tersadar kalau ternyata aku tertidur di meja makan **lagi**. Melihat jam dinding, kini hampir pukul 6 aku harus segera membuat makanan untuk sarapan setelah itu mandi dan pergi ke kantor.

Pagi ini aku hanya membuat chicken katsu dan cheese omelet dengan rebusan wortel sebagai sayuran. Karena gizi pada makanan itu sangat penting!.

 ***ting tong***

 _'Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini sih?'_ Seketika aku kesal sendiri karena sedang asik menyiapkan makanan malah ada yang bertamu. Aku pun segera menuju pintu depan untuk membuka pintu.

"Hinata Hyuga?" Tanya seseorang, sepertinya di seorang kurir.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan"

"Ini barangnya..." Dia memberikanku sebuah kotak sedang "dan anda bisa tanda tangan disini" lanjutnya sambil memberikan secarik kertas bukti penerimaan barang.

Aku segera menanda tangani kertas itu. " _Arigatou_ " ucapnya kemudian pergi.

Setelah menerimanya aku pun kembali masuk kedalam menuju ruang makan. Melihat jam kembali, sekarang sudah jam setengah 7 lebih sepertinya dia sebentar lagi akan turun. Karena penasaran aku pun segera membuka kotak tersebut agar mengetahui isi kotak tersebut.

Kotaknya dibungkus dengan sangat rapi, aku sampai tak tega merusak bungkusannya, lupakan! Segera ku buka tutup kotak tersebut, ternyata isinya...

.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto U - Hinata H**

 **Drama - Hurt/Comfort**

 **AU, OOC, Typos Maybe(?), Mainstream, dll.**

 **Rate T**

 _Andai takdir dapat diubah..._

.

.

.

Aku hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat, sepertinya mataku sudah membulat sempurna. Ternyata isinya sepasang wedges hitam dengan tali berwarna putih dan jangan lupakan hiasan berlian yang sangat berkilau ini, jujur saja ini sepatu yang sangat amat aku inginkan. Tapi siapa yang mengirimkannya?

Terkejutanku tak sampai disitu saja, saat ku angkat sepatu itu ternyata dibawah tempat sepatu itu ada sesuatu lagi. _'Perasaanku agak tak enak'_. Saat ku coba mengambilnya ternyata isinya dokumen-dokumen lagi yang harus segera ditanda tangan dan dikirimkan ke Amerika minggu depan. Kalau dokumen ini hanya ada 5-10 aku masih sanggup tapi ini ada hampir 30 dokumen. Aku curiga pasti ini kerjaan Tou- _san_ , dia memang kejam...

Saat ku mencoba memindahkan dokumen itu tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Kucoba untuk mengambilnya, ternyata sebuah surat yang isinya...

 _Hallo hime,_ **'perasaanku tambah tak enak'** _kau pasti sudah membuka hadiah dari ku, bagaimana? Apa kau suka? Itu sepatu yang kau inginkan kan? Kebetulan aku melihatnya di toko sepatu, dan langsung membelinya. Sebelumnya maaf aku mengirimkannya ke rumah Tou-san karena aku tak tau sekarang kau ada dimana. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, dan aku bisa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya padamu agar kita bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu? Aku rindu pada dirimu dan juga anak kita._

 _Aishiteru Hinata-chan..._

Benar saja tentang perasaanku ini. Tapi apa maksud Tou- _san_? Kenapa dia malah mengirimkan surat ini padaku?

"Kaa- _san_!" Teriakan itu sangat mudah ku kenali. Setelah berteriak dia langsung memelukku dengan kuat.

"Boruto, ada apa sayang?"

"Aku kangen Kaa- _san_ " wajar saja dia kangen padaku karena akhir-akhir ini aku sering pulang terlambat "Kaa- _san_ , sepatunya indaah, apakan Kaa- _san_ baru membelinya?" Bocah ini memang sangat kepo.

"Tidak, ini dari Jii- _san_ " Bocah itu hanya membulatkan mulutnya "Boruto sekarang sarapan dulu ya, Kaa-san mau mandi dulu, setelah itu kita berangkat. Oke?" Bocah itu hanya mengangguk kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada.

Namanya Boruto Uzumaki. Aku sengaja memakai marga ayahnya. Dia memang anakku, anak kandungku, anakku dan dia. Memang dari segi fisik aku dan Boruto tidak mirip, tapi rambut kuning cerah serta mata birunya sangat mirip dengannya, tapi mata Boruto lebih cerah darinya. Kalian bertanya siapa dia? Siapa ayah Boruto? Ahh.. Dia masa laluku, mantan suamiku, aku sebut seperti itu karena mungkin dia telah menceraikanku. Tapi kenapa dia masih mengirimkanku surat dan hadiah itu. Aku telah berpisah dengannya karena suatu insiden saat awal aku mengandung Boruto. Aku pindah ke Kyoto tentu saja untuk jauh darinya. Dan sampai sekarang Boruto tidak tahu siapa ayahnya, dan akupum belum mau menceritakan itu padanya karena usianya yang masih 6 tahun, tentu dia belum mengerti semuanya. Cerita yang penuh drama bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Boruto ke sekolah, tentu saja aku langsung pergi ke kantor. Kalau bukan karena pr dari Tou- _san_ harusnya sekarang aku bisa mampir ke toko dahulu untuk mengecek dan memberikan resep baru ke toko.

 ***drrrt***

 ***drrrt***

" _Moshi-moshi_ "

"Sudah kau terima paket dari Tou- _san_?"

"Sudah, kenapa Tou- _san_ kirim ke aku sih? Lagipula aku udah pernah bilang kan kalau aku gamau terima barang darinyaa. Dan dokumen-dokumen ini apa maksudnya Tou- _san_?" protes diriku.

"Habis kan sayang kalau cuma disimpan dirumah tidak ada yang pakai, lagipula Hanabi pasti tak suka memakainya, dan dari surat yang Tou- _san_ baca kalau sepatu itu yang sangat kamu inginkan, ya sudah Tou- _san_ kirim padamu. Dan untuk dokumen, sebenarnya itu tak usah kau kerjakan, itu dokumen lama, itu cara agar kamu membaca surat darinya. _Gomenne_ Hinata- _chan_ " Jelas Tou-san panjang lebar.

"Jadi... Tou- _san_ ngerjain akuu?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku putuskan untuk cepat pulang, karena aku ingin menebus dosaku karena belakangan ini jarang punya waktu bersama dengan Boruto. Kebetulan juga sebentar lagi jam makan siang dan Boruto akan pulang, jadi aku bisa menjemputnya dan makan siang bersamanya.

Sepi, itu yang pertama kali ku liat di sekolah, padahal biasanya jam segini jam pulang sekolah, apa mereka sudah pulang dari tadi? Kucoba keluar dari mobil untuk masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah untuk bertanya. Kebetulan ada wali kelas Boruto.

"Ah _gomenne_ , apa ada melihat Boruto?" Tanyaku to the point.

"Boruto ya? Kalau tidak salah tadi dia sudah pulang bersama ayahnya, soalnya mereka sangat mirip" ayah? dia bilang ayahnya? apa maksudnya. "Permisi?" Ucapnya lagi membuyarkan lamunan sesaatku.

"Ah iya, _arigatou_ saya permisi dulu" ucapku langsung pergi dari situ.

Ayah? Sejak kapan mereka tau ayahnya? Perasaanku sedikit tak enak, "karena mereka sangat mirip" mirip? Apa mungkin dia yang membawa Boruto? tapi darimana dia tau? Berbagai pertanyaan berputar diotakku, bagaimana bisa? padahal selama ini aku sama sekali tidak memberi tau siapapun kecuali keluargaku dan... Sakura- _chan_.

Kucoba menghubungi Sakura-chan untuk menanyakan apa dia ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, tapi aku tak yakin kalau Sakura- _chan_ yang memberitahukan tentang keberadaanku.

" _Moshi-moshi_?'

"Sakura- _chan_? Kau tidak memberi tahu apa-apa kan tentang keberadaanku dan juga Boruto padanya?"

"Hey! Tentu saja tidak, lagipula aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak memberitahukannya. Memang ada apa?"

"Tadi aku ke sekolah Boruto untuk menjemputnya, tapi dia tidak ada, dan gurunya bilang kalau dia pulang bersama ayahnya, karena mereka berdua sangat mirip. Aku curiga kalau dia yang membawa Boruto"

"Sialan!, tau dari mana dia, tenang saja Hinata, akan aku cari tahu nanti"

"Arigatou, Sakura- _chan_ "

Sakura Haruno, dia adalah sahabatku sejak Junior High School bahkan dulu kami masuk kampus yang sama hanya berbeda jurusan saja. Dia memang banyak tau cerita tentang aku dan dia, bahkan aku tak segan-segan untuk bercerita apapu kepadanya. Karena aku sudah percaya padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kudengar ada suara mobil didepan rumah sepertinya ada yang datang, segera ku pergi membukakan pintu agar aku tau siapa yang datang.

 **Naruto POV**

Tak sia-sia aku terus mencari tahu tentang keberadaan mereka, setidaknya kepingan demi kepingan puzzle ini dapat berkumpul menjadi satu. Walau tak tahu alamat rumah mereka yang baru setidaknya aku tau cara agar aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka, walau tak sesuai rencana tapi ini sedikit berhasil.

Sejujurnya aku ingin kembali ke halaman pertama cerita kami, namun sepertinya halaman pertama itu telah rusak sehingga tak bisa kembali. Setidaknya walau tak bisa kembali, izinkan aku untuk memperbaiki semuanya, memperbaiki semua kesahalanku yang menyebabkan halaman itu rusak. Bukan bermaksud egois, tapi aku hanya tak bisa beranjak dari halaman yang sekarang ku pijak, aku masih terjebak disini, aku ingin memperbaikinya agar aku bisa melanjutkan perjalananku ke halaman selanjutnya bersamanya.

Saat ku dengar mereka ada di Kyoto, ada perasaan senang dalam diriku karena meeka masih ada di Jepang. Entah ini kebetulan atau memang kehendak Tuhan seperti ini, saat hendak mengelilingi Kyoto aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip denganku, entah apa yang mendorongku untuk berhenti dan menghampirinya. Dan aku sangat berharap kalau dia orang yang selama ini kucari, ternyata benar saja dia anak dari wanita yang sangat kucintai.

Hari ini aku sangat merasa bersalah karena sudah mengajak Boruto pergi tanpa izin dari Hinata sampai malam begini, awalnya hanya ingin bertanya sedikit tapi hatiku berkata lain. Walau ada rasa bersalah tapi aku sangat menikmati hari ini bersama Boruto tak kusangka ternyata Hinata mendidiknya dengan baik walau ada sedikit sifatku yang dia miliki juga. Awalnya dia memang memang memang menolak untuk ikut bersamaku karena fia belum memiliki izin dari Kaa-san nya, tapi karena ku bilang kalau aku adalah teman Kaa-san nya akhirnya dia mau ikut bersamaku, aku belum mau memberitahukan jati diriku yang sebenarnya pada Boruto karena aku takut dia tak percaya.

Ternyata dia hidup berkecukupan bahkan sepertinya lebih. Terlihat dari rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil, rumah yang sangat pas untuk satu keluarga. Bahkan rumahnya terlihat sangat hidup dengan bermacam-macam bunga yang di tanam dihalaman depannya.

Tak kusangka dia telah menunggu tepat didepan pintu depan, ternyata dia tak banyak berubah hanya saja sekarang rambutnya agak lebih panjang dari yang kulihat terakhir.

"Kaaa- _san_!" Teriak boruto sambil memeluknya. Dia tersenyum padanya sambil membisikan sesuatu padanya. Kubilang membisikan karena memang tak terdengar apa yang mereka ucapkan. Setelah Boruto masuk dia menghampiriku.

"Arigatou, Uzumaki- _san_ " ucapnya seraya membungkuk padaku. Uzumaki- _san_? Sebegitunya kah dia padaku sehingga hanya memanggil margaku saja dan _san_? Dia segera berbalik untuk masuk meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Hinata..chan" panggilku lirih

Dia berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya lagi menghadap padaku.

.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
